Xan Millstone (Otakkun)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0/1000 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Halfling, Goblin, Draconic. Deity: Deity Abilities STR: 08 -1 (00 pts) -2 race DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 race CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 race Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Summoner) AC: 18 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-1) + Misc (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (-1) + DEX (04) + Misc (-1) Fortitude: +03 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (01) Reflex: +05 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (01) Will: +03 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (01) (+2 racial against fear) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Strength (-1) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Crossbow: Attack: +05 = (00) + Dexterity (04) + Size (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8 , Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 120ft Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Summoner Halfling Luck: +1 racial bonus on saving throws. Fearless: +2 bonus on saving throws against fear. Outrider: +2 Handle Animal, +2 Ride checks. Keen Senses: +2 Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with slings. Weapons with "halfling" on their name are treated as martial weapons. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Cantrips: 4 cantrips known. Eidolon: Quadruped Eidolon (shaped from a mixture of tiger and lion characteristics). Life Link: Sacrifice HP to heal Eidolon. 100ft max distance between Eidolon and Caster or suffer HP penalties. Summon Monster 1: 5 times per day, 1 minute per level duration. Spells: 2 first level spells known. Able to cast in light armor with no penalty. Feats Mounted Combat(Level 1): Negate a hit on your mount once per round if your ride check is higher than the attack roll. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 (2/day) Level 02 Level 03 * Detect Magic * Enlarge Person * * * Light * Rejuvenate Eidolon(Lesser) * * * Mending * Message Summons Eidolon Str 14, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Medium Quadruped; Speed 40 ft. HP 11; AC 14; CMB +3; CMD +5 Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +0; Attack: 2 claws +4 (1d4+2), 1 bite +3 1d6+2 Evolutions: Bite*, Limbs(2)*, Claws, Mount, Pounce. Feat: Weapon Focus (Claws) Skills: Perception +4, Stealth +6, Swim +6, Survival +4. Special: Darkvision, Link, Share Spells Summon Monster 1 (either celestial or fiendish template) Dire rat, Dolphin, Eagle, Fire beetle, Poisonous frog, Pony (horse), Riding dog, Viper (snake) Summon Monster 1 Skills Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +2 (racial) Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 05 1 3 1 +0 Perception 07 1 3 0 +3 (racial, eyes and ears of the city trait) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 09 1 3 4 -1 +2 (racial) Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 12 1 3 4 -1 +5 (size, highlander trait) Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment (all gear is small sized) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 2 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 10 lb Dagger 02 gp 0.5 lb Heavy Crossbow 50 gp 4 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 1 lb Backpack 02 gp 0.5 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 18 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-19.5 20-40 41-60 Finances PP: 00 GP: 69 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 3'02" Weight: 35 lb Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Scruffy hair, warm blue eyes a honest smile are the most eye-catching traits of this young halfling. He usually wears a brownish red set of studded leather armor and boots wherever he goes. Demeanor: Usually easygoing, Xan only grows serious when in deep trouble. His ability to laugh away just about everything either draws or completely alienates most people, and was the reason he finally left the city guard and became an adventurer. Background: Working on it. Need more setting related info, -Traits- Highlander - Xan was raised in the hills of **?, were he was taught that the best way to stay alive was staying out of sight from most monsters. Eyes and Ears of the City - Once he mastered the art of summoning, Xan moved from the hills to the city, where he earned his keep working for the city watch as a sentinel, his keen senses and his Eidolon making him an excellent choice for such matters. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10/07/10) (Walking Dad) level 1 *Approval (10/12/10) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters